Broken Happiness
by SomeRandomPerson99
Summary: After an injury to his head Billy starts to question his life and those around him. He starts to wonder if he can really be happy again now that he is ironically now just not stupid enough to realize how little it all seems to mean to him now. Mandy, on the other hand isn't going to settle for it and Eris has plans of her own.


**AN: So, this is my first ever Grim Adventures fanfic. Please leave a review since I like hearing your feedback on what you liked and didn't like so I can improve. Thanks!**

**Also, I have no idea who made the fan art. I found it on google, but couldn't find a artist. I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

* * *

Billy itched his head for what seemed like the infinite time today. Ever since he fell out the tree trying to get Milkshakes off of it and landed on his head, he felt different. It almost seemed like some sense was knocked _into_ him. With his new found "wisdom" he felt strangely introverted and was in the habit of pondering his life.

His life was about the furthest thing from normal and was by no means boring. With all the crazy things he and Mandy had gotten into as little kids he could write a series of books if he wanted. Losing his virginity to the hot blonde Goddess of Chaos Eris was certainly worth a footnote at least.

However, other than that one pleasant night with a drunken Goddess his life seemed to have little true meaning. Did he even really have any true friends? Irwin only really seemed to hang out with him now because Mandy is around and how infatuated he is with her. Being infatuated with Mandy was pretty normal given how well she had grown up physically. She probably even rivaled Eris now in her early twenty's and she even had a nose now! A normal one. Supernatural magic really could do anything, even shrink his to a normal size too. Why they waited so long to do that was really beyond him.

Mandy herself she really only liked being with him because he was literally a useful idiot to her. And of course, Grim lost a game of limbo to them when they were kids, so he wasn't much different. His cousin Nergal Jr. was pretty cool, but he was doing his own thing in Hell, most of the time when he wasn't out picking up chicks. Turns out tentacles are pretty popular with some woman.

"What the fuck even is my life now?"

Leaning back into his bed, he continued to ponder. Honestly, even now it seemed like it was just one crazy thing happening after another or he was just getting bossed around by Mandy. Even at the age of twenty-two he was still going through all this crap instead of living a more normal life.

Sadly, it wasn't like he could even leave this stupid town if he wanted to. He knew now he was literally too stupid to drive so when it came to long distance transportation Grim, Mandy, Irwin, or his cousin would pick him up sometimes.

His parents had gotten swallowed in some portal accident a couple years ago and never found again. So, he was working most days anyway to pay off the house. College was obviously out of the question.

Billy's mind started to wander to the various afterlife's he had visited over the years with Grim and Mandy. His favorite by far was Asgard. At least there he was happy; the people were pretty cool, and he could eat and drink as much as he wanted.

"_Maybe you should go back. Not like anyone here would really miss you…"_ A voice in his head taunted.

"Why don't I?" Billy asked himself.

The vibration of his cell phone snapped him out of his thoughts. Without really thinking he grabbed it and noticed a new text displayed on the screen.

"_Hey dummy, I'm on my way over. We are going out tonight, so you better be ready. See you in five pinhead."- Mandy._

Sighing Billy quickly typed a response to her.

"_Not in the mood. Go without out me." -Billy._

Before he could even put his phone down, he got a response. Damn she was a fast texter.

"_Why the fuck not? Look, I'll buy you a drink or something, but I need to get out and do something and I need to you with me so the pervs won't bother me."-Mandy._

He heard the doorbell ring right after that. "Fuck!" Now he had to get up and go open the door. He couldn't just find a Grim's scythe and transport himself to the afterlife in peace, could he?

Getting up and going downstairs, he opened up the front door to reveal Mandy standing there in a short black skirt along with a casual but matching black T-shirt doing a great job of showing her a decent amount of cleavage.

_Damn_

No, bad Billy. Down boy. He had to focus on the task at hand…What was that again? O yeah, getting back to his alone time and going back to Asgard or something.

"So, what's going on with you Billy? You shut yourself away for the past three days and now you don't even want to go out drinking?' Mandy asked already impatient as she crossed her arms.

It was like he was just demanded to do everything she wanted to right away and it reminded how little his own life really meant.

"Honestly, the only thing I want to do is be alone and maybe leave town Mandy." He responded as he was about to shut the door, but she stuck her foot in the way of the door.

"Hold on. What's gotten into you Billy? And no one closes the door on me pinhead."

"What's gotten into me? How ironic it is that after hitting my head, I get just smart enough to realize how little my life really means." Billy responded annoyed. "I mean, what's it even matter to you Mandy? You got Grimm or some other guy to do everything you want; you don't even need me for that anymore. So just fuck off and let me find something that might actually make me happy."

Mandy actually looked stunned for a moment before grabbing him. "Look you're right. I could have someone else around, but, everyone else is even less worth my time. So, you are coming with me."

"No, I'm not." He pushed her off of him and quickly looked the door.

"Billy! Open up right now you dolt! Don't make me knock this door down." She demanded angrily.

Billy ignored her and quickly slipped out the back door of his house and running down into a nearby ally.

"Well, so much for being able to lay in bed peacefully." He cursed. It was already starting to get late, but he decided to keep walking despite now ending up in the more less than pleasant area of town.

It didn't take long for a figure to start tailing him. Having faced the horrors of the underworld some asshole wasn't going to scare him so Billy turned around and confronted him.

"Hey kid, I noticed you looked a little down." The stranger remarked.

"What of it?"

"I got something that might make you happy for a bit…"

* * *

"That fucking asshole." Mandy cursed as she slammed on the door one last time. "Does he know how many guys would kill to go out with me?" Irwin certainly would, not that she would ever consider giving that loser the time of day.

After a final try the doors lock broke and she pushed her way through the door. It didn't take long to figure out Billy had gone out the back since that door was still open.

"That idiot. What's going on with him?"

Pulling out her phone she quickly called Grim and after the third ring he finally picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Grim, we need to find Billy. That idiot is going to get himself in trouble."

She heard him sigh on the other end before responding_**. "Fine, hold on. I'll be right there."**_

* * *

"Trust me Billy. That type of drug isn't going to make you happy."

He and the stranger turned around and Billy couldn't be more surprised to see who was standing there.

"Eris!? What the hell are you doing here?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Now Billy, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Without hesitating she pulled out her golden apple and turned the dealer into a pig before it scampered off squealing.

Billy sighed. "Seriously, what do you want? I honestly didn't think I'd see you again after that one night."

"Well, I have to admit you did surprisingly well for your first time… And I know now that your nose wasn't the only big thing you had." She chuckled. "That being said, sticking around after a fling isn't my style."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was causing chaos in town again when I overheard Irwin talking to Mandy about how he hasn't seen you in three days. You being shut in your house isn't really your style so I'll admit I was a bit worried and wanted to pay a visit." The Goddess admitted casually.

"Well to be honest Eris, I hit my head pretty hard three days ago. Ironically, after that I got smart enough to realize how little anything in my life actually means here and I want to leave."

The blonde Goddess nodded. "Hmm… Well, if you want to leave you can come with me. To be honest, I haven't really had anyone as good as you in a while…" She placed her hands on his cheeks before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Gladly." He responded without hesitating. Getting away from everyone who bossed him around, used, or insulted him and going off with some busty blonde Goddess? Even he had enough common sense now for that.

She smiled warmly before taking his hand and in an instant, they were gone.

* * *

Mandy cursed loudly and she checked her phone still heard nothing from Billy. It had been two days now and she hadn't found him. Even Grim was of little help and despite how much she would never admit it out loud…

She was getting truly worried.

"If some sick fucker took him…I swear they will never find the body." She paced around her house thinking on where else to look.

It was then she heard her doorbell ring. She raced to open the door only to find no one was there other than a small envelope.

She quickly opened it. "What the fuck?"

It was a single picture of Billy sleeping in a bed, the covered were around him but she could tell he was probably naked since she could see his shirt was at least off. Eris was setting next to him with smug look on her face. On the back of the photo a short message was written in black ink.

"_**Hey, I hope you don't mind but your friend here is with me now. The good news is he seems pretty happy now, especially after last night…Farewell and no need to worry about him!"**_

Mandy's eye twitched as she crumpled up the picture in her hand. "Oh, that bitch… She is going to wish she could die after I'm done with her."

**AN: I know the chapter was short, but this is more of a prologue then anything. Future updates will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
